To Find an Idol's Heart
by sn1ck3rd00l3
Summary: Sequel to To Love an Idol. Still recovering, Akira is flung into an unfamiliar world where she is able to find the strangest things, well except for love. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok well I need to pass my boredom and I couldn't not have a fic on here without the oh so wonderful Misao so I decided to write a sequel to To Love an Idol. This was written as if Minoru never went berserk and the end of the season is a ways off.** (**I think the characters might be just a teensy weensy bit OOC sorry!)**

It was sickening. Minoru was dating every girl that would say yes, that is, except for Akira. He was with Misao Kusakabe at the moment, something nobody expected. Their relationship had lasted for two weeks and was still going, the longest ever. He had been with many girls: Tsukasa five days, Kagami half an hour, some of the extras, Patricia was with him for a week, and even Konata dated him for 9 days. He would have dated Ayano but she already had a boyfriend, and as soon as he got sick of Misao he would probably move on to the girls that brought the donuts and sushi and helped set up the props and such, but it didn't seem likely their relationship was ending anytime soon with the way they stared at each other.

Every day after Lucky Channel Misao would show up and her and Minoru would leave, hand in hand. It made Akira want to throw up. She had recovered from the sadness she had when she saw Minoru and Tsukasa kiss by continuously telling herself that he didn't deserve her and that she was way to gorgeous and wonderful for him. Deep down inside it still hurt, a lot, but she would never admit that. She was an idol.

As usual Misao showed up just as the Lucky Channel theme ended. Akira went to go get her things out of her dressing room; she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As she turned to leave the room out of the corner of her eye she saw the director walk up to Misao. She kept turned away but stood there and eavesdropped.

"... would be a great addition to Lucky Channel," was all she heard and all she needed to hear. She turned and stomped up to the director

.  
"What was that you just said?" she said sweetly.

"Oh! Akira we were considering adding Misao to Lucky Channel! She just simply does not get enough air time in the regular show and has such a wonderful presence!"

"What?" Akira said through clenched teeth, struggling not to yell, as she was trying (and failing) to be nicer

.  
"We are thinking about putting Misao on-"

Akira cut him off. "I heard that part, I just thought it was just supposed to be me and Minoru on Lucky Channel. There isn't enough room on the set anyway," she said, developing anger.

"Well we can always widen the set!" He smiled.

"No," came the whisper from Akira lips.

"What's that?" the director said leaning closer.

"No, No, NO,'' Akira began to shout forcing the director back, " NO! NO! _That_," she pointed at Misao, " does not deserve to be on Lucky Channel with me! I am an idol! We should kick off Minoru and the rest of them and have it be the Akira show! If you ever suggest and idea so incredibly stupid I will make sure this is the last job you have in this country!" and with that, Akira stomped off to her dressing room, grabbed her stuff, and was out the door. To top it off it was raining, and she had no umbrella. She made her way home.

Misao stood there stunned. She knew Akira had a temper, but wow. She apparently wasn't that stunned as her thoughts soon wandered off to her favorite animes. Minoru trembled a little, but the director was used to it. "Aw well," he said shrugging "I knew she wouldn't agree with it anyway, and if I mention it again she'll go absolutely nuts. You two love birds go on to the karaoke bar or wherever it is you hang out," he smiled and winked. "Ah, young love," he said softly with a chuckle as he walked away.

Konata and her little group were at the karaoke bar as usual, picking songs and waiting for Minoru to bring the refills for their drinks. Misao had joined them, as it was much more fun to sing then to wait for Minoru to get off work. She was next to sing. She got up and sang her heart out, enjoying every second of it as the rest of the girls clapped and swayed to the music. When she was done, Tsukasa decided to ask the question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Kusakabe-chan?"

"Oh, Tsukasa! You can call me Misao!" she said sweetly.

"Oh, um ok. Misao?" she asked, but the brown haired girl had shoved two cookies in her mouth, grabbing for a third.

"Yes?" she managed to say although her mouth was full of food.

Tsukasa let out a small nervous laugh. "Why have you managed to stay with Minoru despite the fact that he dated and dumped so many in about a week? Doesn't that, well bother you?"

Misao was on her fifth cookie, now reaching for what was left of her soda. She chugged that down and smiled.  
" No! He is just so sweet, and makes delicious meatballs!" was all she said, and that was that.

"Miyuki's turn!" Konata chimed.

Akira laughed. She had to. The idea of Misao there to screw up Lucky Channel even more than Minoru already had was absolutely hilarious. She continued to giggle quietly to herself as she changed out of her wet clothes and into dry ones. She was glad her maid wasn't given days off as often anymore or none of her stuff would ever be clean. She sat on her bed and sighed. Next thing she knew she was asleep, or at least she thought she was.

She was having another one of those super realistic dreams she has, you know, the ones where you have no idea you're sleeping. Akira was outside, in a field, by a river. Floating above the river was Misao. Akira was sick of all these stupid dreams. She pinched herself. Nothing happened. She pinched herself again, and again but she remained sitting on the ground by the river. Becoming frantic and desperate Akira began to slap herself, wanting to get out of there and wake up in her bed and so she could go get a snack like she always did. No matter how hard she slapped, nothing happened, well nothing but the stinging pain on her hands in face. She looked up at Misao. A smirk was on her face. She was wearing a long black cloak with a hood, that hid all of her but her face that peaked from behind the darkness. Akira gasped. This had to be a dream. Misao was way too..., too..., well too Misao-ish to be floating above a river in a black cloak smirking.

"Akira," said a voice from behind her. She whipped her pink haired head around.

It was Minoru.

**Ok well that was the first chappie! Were they too OOC? The more you let me know what you think the more I will write (or not write)! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO SORRY it took so long to update. Besides I won't know if people care whether I update or not because no one REVIEWS! Goodness! Mmk, well here is the next chappie, and its longer than usual (which is a stretch for me)! I tried really hard not to make it all choppy like my other story was. I have no idea how long this thing is going to be and to tell you the truth I don't even know what is going to happen next but there just might be a CHARACTER DEATH! -gasp-**

**----**

Akira stood up and grabbed Minoru on either side of him. "What in the world is going on?" she cried to him, desperate for any answer. He stood silent and solemn. He was also wearing a black cloak, but his hood was down. Akira noticed that the material was soft and cashmere-like, just as her panicking went into overdrive.

"Answer me!" she screamed, digging her expensively manicured nails into his arms as she shook him as violently as she could. "Why did you call my name if you were going to stand here and do nothing?" came the words rushed out of her throat.

"Follow me," he said softly as he twirled around and began walking.

"WHAT?" she cried furiously, "You expect me to just go following wherever you flippin' want? Oh no! I am an idol!" Akira's ego was always sure to get in the way of things, even if it was just a defense mechanism. Minoru ignored her and continued to walk, no, it seemed as if he were gliding away, the long black cloak flowing like waves in the ocean gracefully behind him.

Despite Akira's outburst she followed, unaware of what else to do. Minoru glided rather quickly, so she had to walk much faster in her expensive designer shoes while trying to look around. She had never noticed the vast forest with trees stretching like hands to the sky swallowing the river like a monster at which Misao was now looking. It stood dark and gloomy imposing the horizon. She also never noticed the big graceful birds in the sky gliding with wings out stretched, calling to one another in loud squawks, heading for the looming forest. She saw the sun in the cloudless blue sky, high above her head, and mentally scolded herself for not listening to the movie she watched in which they could tell time by the position of the sun. She then thought of her cell phone, but was sadly reminded when she reached into her empty pocket that she had left it in her Lucky Star uniform when she changed out of it. Her large eyes found their way to the ground, where she examined the perfect green grass she crushed under her shoe heels. Didn't she take her shoes off before she fell asleep?

The seconds droned on like hours, in which the teenage girl continued to busy her self with staring at birds and grass. Eventually Akira decided to pay attention to where she was going... which was where? There was nothing but endless a field of grass in front of them, and the forest, which they were definitely not headed towards, to the right of them. Akira started to panic once more, and decided to try pinching herself again. Step, pinch, step, pinch, step, step, pinch, slap, step, pinch. Without noticing she began walking much faster, and bumped into Minoru who was standing in front of... a cave? When did that get there? She backed up astonished. Although she failed to notice so many other things, she was sure there was not a cave there before. It stood looming over her as the forest had the horizon. Its dark mouth seemed to groan, warning anybody who dared to enter against the senseless notion. Minoru turned around to face her. Her golden eyes widened. Minoru with his expressionless face simply nodded, turned, and continued into the blackness._ 'There was __**not**__ a cave there before'_ she thought, stating the obvious. She turned around, hoping for some answers.

Once again the pink haired girl's eyes widened. Misao was there a second ago, wasn't she? There was a girl with a fang peeking out from her smirk floating over a river right? Scared she would also disappear, Akira ran to catch up with Minoru, only to find more things to daze and confuse her. Lights- were they lights? She couldn't even tell. They were bright and sparkly, suddenly appearing on the cave walls at random spots as the cloaked teenager walked past. As they proceeded through the cave and its ceiling grew higher, she felt herself become dizzy and unable to support herself. She gave up and collapsed on the floor with a incredibly loud sigh. Still conscious, she closed her eyes as Minoru turned and bent over to look at her. She heard a small chuckle escape from his throat as he swooped her up into an iron grip.

Akira didn't remember him being this strong. His arms were skinny, there wasn't muscle anywhere in them, especially not enough to pick up Akira and hold her with such strength. She began to tremble in his arms, afraid of where they were going and what they would to when they got there, if they ever got there, as the cave seemed never ending. She heard a sinister chuckle again.

"Relax" was all he said, but in a voice that wasn't his.  
Relax? How was she supposed to relax? She had no idea where she was, she had no idea where she was going, she had no idea if it was really Minoru carrying her and gliding along the cave floor. Basically, she had no idea.

Suddenly, Minoru stopped. Akira gasped, and lifted up her head from his shoulder she was comfortably leaning on, and looked around. She turned to face him to see a smirk on his face in the sparkly cave light. It was the same smirk that was on Misao's face, and now had crept its way on the face of the one she loved, if it was really him. Yet another chuckle came from the brown haired teenager, and next thing she knew, they were falling.

It was scary. The air flew past her face, causing her pink hair to fly up into her gaping mouth. Yet seconds later after she and Minoru had just fallen through a cave floor they were perfectly safe in what appeared to be a lobby or waiting room. Apparently some magic hole or secret passage had appeared out of nowhere, and sent the two of them hurtling through the floor. Minoru dropped Akira, and she landed with a loud "OW!" She made no hesitation to stand up and begin yelling about how she was an idol and she didn't deserve to be just thrown on the floor, and then she stopped. In the middle of her ego caused shouting, she had realized something.

"I get it," the pink haired girl said triumphantly, "this is all payback right? For being so obnoxious to you?" Her own smirk appeared on her face under her small nose and golden eyes, as she took a step to be only few inches away from Minoru. "Well y-"  
He stopped her by placing a hand over her prideful mouth. Akira stood in surprise, but did nothing about it. Minoru pushed her with his hand and caused her sit on a small couch that was behind her. When she was seated he removed his hand, and walked out a door, that definitely just appeared out of nowhere.

Akira jumped up from the comfortable seat. She looked around. There was a small fireplace to her left, two other couches in a hue of green she found disgusting surrounding making a small open square with a wooden coffee table in the middle around said fireplace, and a small empty counter behind the couch she had been sitting. Where did the door go? Akira plopped down onto the cushions and put her head in her hands. What was going on? Would she ever make it out of here? _Could_ she ever make it out of here? Where was here? She was so confused. Yet another time, Akira decided to pinch herself. She slapped, pinched, hit, and even bit her arms and face. Nothing worked, she was still trapped in this psychotic world.

"Akira!" squealed a voice that was somewhat familiar. The pink haired girl turned her head slowly to face the voice, only to find another pink haired head staring back at her (along with a body of course).

"Mom?" she said, rubbing her eyes as if she were waking from a deep sleep.

The pink haired woman looked similar to Akira but with a much more loving appearance, darker eyes, and a sweet smile. She stood behind the counter with her arms outstretched.

"I was wondering where you were sweetie! Come give me a hug!"

Akira stood up as began to walk toward her but paused. Her mother was never this sweet. Ever. Yeah she gave hugs, and yeah she smiled, but she was never this happy, especially when seeing her daughter.

"Who are you?" the teenager questioned desperate for someone she truly knew.

The woman giggled. Akira wasn't sure her real mother could giggle.

"Akira!" said the pink haired woman, walking _through_ the desk. "It's me! Your mother! Oh come on sweetie!" she cooed reaching out towards the frightened teenager.

"NO!" Akira shouted, her eyes growing wider as she tried to back up and fell backwards onto the small table. She tried scrambling over it but a hand caught her unnecessarily long sleeve. She pulled against the hand, not even sure if it was still her "mother" pulling at her. She could have sworn she changed out of her Lucky Star clothing when she got home, as the long sleeves though they were cute, could get annoying. She pulled and pulled, and unable to get away looked up at the person restricting her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. _It's that stupid blonde girl with the blue eyes and the incredibly high pitched voice, what was her name? She dated Minoru didn't she? Patricia! She played the American student right?_ Akira thought to herself. The thoughts were cut short however, when Patricia pulled out a dagger.

The sharp piece of metal in the American's hands glimmered in the buzzing artificial light. Akira didn't want to die! But there was no way she could get out of this. Was there? Patricia had a tight grip on her sleeve, and was looming over the frightened pink haired girl, ready for any attempt at escape. But, why was the blonde just standing there? Couldn't she just get it over with? Maybe she was the type that liked to drag out peoples deaths.

Patricia rose the knife, but instead of the expected smirk a huge giddy smile appeared on her face, revealing many white, sharper than usual teeth. She hacked through the sleeve she was holding, reached down, and did the same with the other.

"We wouldn't want these sleeves to get caught on something and lead you to a horribly painful and gruesome death now would we?" squealed Patty who was_ way_ too happy.

"Oh, of course not," Akira said awkwardly with a forced laugh. "Thanks, erm... Patty!"

"Well you better get on through that door and catch up with Minami-chan!" said the American.

Who in the name of apple sauce was Minami? Akira's face took on a stressed and confused look, as she never paid any attention to the characters they introduced on Lucky Channel. Patty's blue eyes noticed. "You know Minami! She is the shy, emotionless one." The pink haired girl shook her head, gold eyes wandering to the hacked off sleeves. She sneezed. The American gasped, grabbed her by the hand, and they flew, yes flew out the door that was definitely not there before.

Akira had never had this sensation before. Americans couldn't fly! Or maybe they could, who knows what's in their food! She felt doubt, amazement, fear, and pride, maybe just a little nausea somewhere in there all at the same time. They were flying high over the field, headed towards the vast dark forest. She turned her head around to see the cave behind her, obstructed by random pieces of pink hair whipping into her face, and the blinding sunlight that seemed to be coming from nowhere. To the right and below her was the river, and a slim cloaked figure with green hair walking slowly beside it. The birds Akira had gazed upon with wonder had gone, most likely afraid of the crazy flying blonde chick with a knife hidden under her long flowing black cloak and the frightened squealing teenager she dragged behind her.

Down. They were going down. Incredibly quickly they were falling through the air, headed directly for the slender teenager below them. Patty was pulling her down head first, and they were both almost completely vertical. The ground was getting closer and closer at a frightening pace. The pink haired girl feared her heart would beat straight through her chest. The air was whipping around them as they neared the grassy plane, which very well could soon be their grave. Minami paid no attention to the quickly approaching girls, and continued to walk calmly along the river. Akira could see her life flashing before her eyes, which including way more yelling and depression then she would have thought. She braced herself for impact.

-----

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Ok readers (well the 6 of you there are), was it too choppy? Should I write more? I won't know unless you review! I will try and update once a week, but a certain person who is suppose to be checking my stories for errors is uber slow -dirty look-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crud! I have been forgetting to do the Disclaimer! –gasp-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. If I did, you would know, because I would be running around going "Aha! I own Lucky Star and you don't! Sucker! Ahahaha!" …Sorry. Enjoy the story!**

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness. Had she died? Was it over? She had lost. Lost in the crazy game of love, and of life. 

So that's it? That's how she dies? She ends up a pancake flat on the ground in some land of cloaked actors? Well that was just wonderful. 

Was she happy to be dead? Was she really dead? Akira tried to move her arms. She couldn't feel them. Her legs, her face, nothing could be felt. 

Her heartbeat. She could feel her heartbeat! She was alive! But, was it really that great? Soon she would regain consciousness, just to be more confused by the strange land, or maybe she would be in her room again. Either way, she would be depressed. She was a washed up entertainer, a has been, obsolete. The few fans she had left didn't even truly care. They only ever watched Lucky Channel to see her go off on Minoru. 

"I mean we didn't hit the ground THAT hard," came a high pitched voice. Akira could hear! But what exactly was she hearing? 

"You must have, as she is unconscious," said another voice that was much softer and quite depressed. 

"Well how was I supposed to know she couldn't handle it?" questioned the high voice. 

"She is not one of us," was the reply from the depressed voice. A heaved sigh was heard next, followed by humming of some weird song. Akira figured it was from the high pitched girl, and that she had lost the argument. She deserved to, she's the reason the pink haired girl was lying there unconscious by a river with two cloaked girls leaning over her. But why the heck was she humming? As if on cue, a high voice began to explain how the song was from The Lion King 2, and contained the words the depressed voice had just said. 

"Well heal her already Minami-chan!" said the high pitched- Patricia wasn't it? Yes, of course! And Minami was the one her and Akira were diving towards. Wait, healing? What did the blonde mean by healing? Did she have some sort of super powers? Akira laughed, well she would have if she could move. She pictured a green haired girl dressed in a tight spandex-like outfit showing off, well, nothing, with an ugly cape tied around her neck and her underwear on the outside. She would have dreamed up a sidekick but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warmth enveloping her body. It began in her chest, her heart to be specific, and moved with her blood flow. The heat was quite relaxing, and she felt as if she were suddenly lying on a warm, soft cloud in the sky. It was amazing. This was like the feeling Minoru gave her, only so much more intense. She enjoyed it, as the heat traveled through her fingers and toes, warming the limbs that were once so cold. Abruptly the warmth stopped, and the sensation was replaced by a tingling in her body. At first it tickled, but then it began to feel like needles, reminding her of when she would sit on her foot too long. She snapped her golden eyes open. Everything was incredibly blurry. The pink-haired girl sat up, and began to panic, something she was an expert at. 

"Calm down," whispered the green haired girl, and Akira was calm. Whoa, maybe this girl did have superpowers. The surprised teenager turned her head to face the ever emotionless Minami Iwasaki. A small giggle interrupted the silence. It was from the cheerful Patty. 

"Glad to see you're awake!" she squealed excitedly, "Can you stand?" 

Akira looked down at her pale legs under her Lucky Channel uniform skirt. She wiggled her toes inside her designer shoes. She moved her legs back and forth. But she couldn't bring herself to stand. You can take a wild guess as to what she did next. 

"Oh, would you stop panicking?" said the blue-eyed American to her right. Minami, on her left, waved a thin hand over her legs, and Akira stood. It was like in that movie, what was it? Akira shook her head. Random movies were most definitely not important now. She opened her mouth to say something, but a hand was thrust into her face. Patricia smiled, stood, and placed her other hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. 

"Bing bo bi ba ba!" sang Patty, imitating a game show jingle. 

"Now, Akira," she said with a serious look on her face, "if you answer this question correctly, you get to go home!" 

The teenager was puzzled. She reached up and scratched her pink-haired head. The American noticed Akira's confused expression and smiled. 

"Don't believe me?" she said, her smile growing wider. Akira shook her head, her small mouth hanging slightly open. Patty giggled. 

"Oh, Akira," she sighed "Minami, maybe you can convince her I'm not lying."  
Minami, who was still sitting on the ground stood up. 

"Maybe you should just ask the question and if she gets it right, she will go home," said the green-haired girl simply. Patty smiled and nodded. She then made a face of disgust at the sun, and proceeded to remove her dark cloak taking her hand from Akira's shoulder, scratching her in the process. 

"Man those things are hot!" she said fanning herself throwing the cloth to the side. She wore fitting blue jeans, along with a very snug blue and white striped shirt. 

"Okay!" she said, bouncing on her toes, eager to ask Akira the question. Her chest jiggled slightly as she bounced. Minami looked down at her own chest, and sighed. The pink-haired girl just stood there, still confused. 

"Akira Kogami!" squealed the blonde, " what is... my... last name?" she said putting large spaces in between her words hoping to draw out the suspense. 

The golden-eyed girl took on a look of pure distress. _Darn Americans_ she thought. Did somebody think she actually paid attention to all the other girls on the set? They thought she actually cared about the girls she introduced on Lucky Channel? Was this some sort of joke? If it was, it by all means was not funny in the least bit to Akira. 

Minami put a pale hand on the distressed teenager's shoulder. The sharp greenish-blue eyes looked deeply into the softer golden ones. Akira remembered what the green-haired girl said moments before: 'She is not one of us'. Were they human? If she answered the question wrong what would happen? Why _that_ question? Minami whispered something. 

"What?" Akira croaked. Patty rolled her eyes, and told the pink-haired teenager she was timed. 

Minami whispered it again. Akira couldn't hear her! What was she saying? For about the millionth time the pink-haired teenager panicked. She had to get home, she just had to! Here she was depressed _and_ confused, and at least at home she was one or the other.

"Time is up!" shouted the blonde. Akira turned towards Patricia and shook her head.

"No!" she screamed, "I _have_ to get home!" She grabbed Patty by her shirt and began to shake her yelling "I have to!" over and over into her face. The American just smiled, and accepted the shaking as if the bi-polar like girl just handed her an ice cream cone. 

Everything then became blurry. Patty blended into the river behind her in a messy haze. Gasping, Akira released her grip on the blue and white shirt, which now had combined into a beautiful aqua color. She whipped her head around to Minami, only to see a black and green blur, with pale skin mixed in. 

"Goodbye Akira," whispered Minami.

Everything went black.

_Oh, not again. I can't pass out and wake up somewhere weird again. I am so sick of this. So sick of all of this. Sick of Lucky Channel, sick of those four stupid girls and their stupid friends. Sick of the director and those stupid producers. Sick of my home, sick of my family, sick of that stupid maid. _

Akira then realized:

_I'm sick of myself. _

"Akiraaaaaaa…"

_No._

"Akiraaaaaaa…"

_No!_

"It's time to wake up Akira, time to face reality. Akiraaaaaaa…"

The teenager's golden eyes flung open. She was in her room! She was on her bed! It was all just a horrible, horrible dream! But, where was that voice coming from?

"Akiraaaaaaa…"

She turned her head left and right, up and down, and saw no one. The maid burst into her room.

"Akira-sama! Time for Lucky Channel! Go, go! My, you are going to be so late!" the maid came over to Akira and pushed and prodded at her until she got out of the bed. The voice had disappeared. 

What time was it? How long had she been asleep? It's not like it mattered. Akira changed out of her regular clothes (which she had put on before her nap), and changed into the well known Lucky Channel uniform. She walked into the hallway.

"Akiraaaaaaa…"

"M-M-Miyuki?!"

The living definition of moe walked towards Akira. Surprisingly, she wore an incredibly revealing purple halter top, and a super short mini skirt. Her long hair swayed with every step, as she moved gracefully from the end of the hallway towards the frightened teenager.

"Akiraaaaaaa..." came her sweet voice. She giggled. Akira's mouth hung open. She backed up slowly, and the door opened behind her, causing her to tumble backwards onto the floor of her room. But, this wasn't her room! She looked around her for the big soft bed, the flat screen TV, the dressers, the lamps, all the clothes that she had thrown around. None of it was there. She was lying on grass. Her room most definitely did not have grass for a carpet. Suddenly Miyuki was crouching beside Akira, the latter ready to pee on herself.

"Wha- what's going on?" she asked trembling.

"Ah, Akira-sama! You failed to answer the question! You thought you had actually gone home?" said the meganekko with a cruel smile, "You're in Our world, you have always been in Our world and always will be in Our world. In Our world, you follow Our rules, and do what We tell you to do, when We tell you to do it. Understand, puny human?" she spoke, growing more amused by Akira's expression with every word. The terrified entertainer could only nod, causing Miyuki's smile to widen even more. 

"Come now," she said through her grin, "I must take you to where that ditzy blonde and her depressed little friend were supposed to." The tall teenager got up from her crouching position, and began to walk on the grass, towards the large, palace-like building that had been behind them. It had large towers scraping the sky with their peaks, and elaborate tapestries flowing down from the top to the green grass. Akira quickly got up, stumbling after Miyuki. Where else could she go? If she waited there, another American might come crashing into the ground.

A forest appeared. It grew around the two girls, trees popping up from the ground like bread from a toaster. As the forest appeared, the palace grew farther and farther away. It was as if they were walking on a treadmill, as the ground under them never changed. Akira began to worry as Miyuki sped ahead of her. How was she doing that? Didn't she care whether the washed up actress actually made it to the building or not?

**A/N: So sorry it's so short! I'm going on vacation, and wanted to get a chapter up before I left! Now then Lucky Star fans have no fear! The characters will be true to their personalities (well as close as I can get them to be) soon! Ok, well eventually. Oh, and did I mention there just might be a CHARACTER DEATH? I did? Oh, well thought I'd just mention it again! If you want, you can tell me in your reviews who you want to die. Well you could but you never review. –tsk tsk-**

**Happy Easter! **


End file.
